


La résolution d'un mystère

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [3]
Category: Reflets d'Acide
Genre: Canon-Typical Narration, F/M, Poetry, Saga mp3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comble l’ellipse du Narrateur sur cette romance pleine de rancœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La résolution d'un mystère

**Author's Note:**

> Posté en janvier 2016, sur LiveJournal (oui c'est balèze), toujours dans mes divagations sur thème de "Bonnes Résolutions". 
> 
> Propriété de JBX, que ce soit les hauts ou les hics.

Romance il y avait eu (mais parlons au passé)  
Entre Alia-Ænor, aux cheveux noirs de jais  
Et notre bien connu elfe barde-guerrier.  
Ensemble, magie et chant constituaient leurs projets.

Pareillement fourbes tous deux, assortis à l’envie,  
La chevelure blonde tressée, la chevelure noire aussi,  
C’était désastre pour tous que de voir ces dandys  
Errer main dans la main, de grand’ chemin bandits

Le béguin adolescent devint une passion,  
Qui disparut fort vite lors d’une révélation :  
La jeune nécromancienne, plus qu’une seule magicienne,  
Cachait un dragon noir à l’apparence humaine.

Alors, trahi, trompé, l’elfe doré ne put  
Que fuir celle qui incarnait jadis sa dulcinée  
Partisante des ténèbres, du Mortyr sombre Élue

La quitter, il le fit – sans une explication  
La laissant ainsi seule, il s’était débiné  
Pour Alia, c’était là une bien pire trahison.


End file.
